First Valentines
by Thatothercrazyflatmatein221B
Summary: Jenny and Hemish spend their first Valentines day together


"Hey Alice" said Hamish looking up from his physics homework

"hm?" replied his sister not taking her eyes off her advance calculus worksheet.

"You know how tomorrow is valentines day?" he continued timidly

Alice looked up from her work at her brother with a little bit of shock "Hemish what are you going with this?"

"I-I um nothing, forget it " Hemish narrowed his eyes back to his paper turning red.

"Hemish does this have to do with Jenny Moriarty?" Alice said trying to repress a smile looking at his little shy brother.

Hemish exploited at Alice once she mentioned Jenny. "What! Alice No what the hell! no! of course no! We are just friends she's my friend why would I ask her to be my valentine I don't even like her like that!"

"Hemish calm down little bro there is nothing wrong with you liking her she's attractive and nice why would you not like her?"

"Alice you know nothing she is beautiful and smart and amazing and kind and just plain flawless why would she ever want to go out with a fuck up like myself? she deserves so much more than what I can offer her Alice! and no I don't like her like that Alice she is so way out of my league" Hemish got up from the table and went to poor himself a glass of milk

Alice observed her brother and with a little hesitation continued "Hamish have you seen the way she looks at you! That girl loves you dude and you are just dismissing it being consumed with your stupid self loathing father has been feeding you since day one!..."

"God damn it Alice shut up! I am a fuck up and someone so amazing and flawless like Jenny deserves so much better than me so drop this and focus on getting Vivian instead of worrying about my nonexistent love life!"

Hemish left the glass of milk on the counter grabbed his stuff from the table and stormed out of the kitchen.

Alice stood frozen in her chair trying to process what just happend with her brother. She didn't really care mish got mad he needed to stop thinking so low of himself and he needed to realize how madly in love Jenny Moriarty Moran was with him. Since the second they recognized each other in the library two months before all she ever talked about in their calculus class was her brother and every second outside of class you would see them together there is no way in the world there was not an attraction between the two.

And she was very much glad Jenny and Hemish had met up again in high school after so many years because Hemish was a very lonely child with low self esteem. And ever since Jenny came around into his life again he had started to become a bit more confident and visibly happier with his life not even father had been able to bring him down for a few weeks and that was a nice change.

But she felt that Hemish and Jenny would be the most adorable couple in the freshmen class and she knew her brother was going to need some help with getting Jenny to be his valentine because even if he denied it it was obvious to anyone that knew him that he was dying to ask her. and you could pretty much tell Jenny was getting tired of waiting and might as well ask him herself tomorrow which knowing Hemish might not be the best thing for his self confidence.

After reflecting over her little brother's relationship with Jenny and having decided that it was her mission to make her real life OTP sail for good Alice made her way into their room to find Hemish laying in his bed staring blankly at the space painted ceiling.

"Mish you okay?" Asked Alice quietly walking over to him sitting at his feet.

Hemish looked over at her and nodded his head. "Hey Alice?" he said sitting up in the bed next to her

"Yeah?" she replied looking at him

"I'm sorry I was such an asshole to you earlier it was my fault, I shouldn't of brought of that stupid man made holiday in the first place."

"Hemish there is nothing wrong with you thinking about tomorrow. I know how much you care about Jenny and even though you deny it I know you would love to go out with her and trust me when I tell you that I think she is dying to date you as well..."

"But..." Hemish was going to interrupt when Alice put her hand on his mouth silencing him

"I'm not finish mish." she said warningly.

Hemish hated when she did that but he understood and nodded.

Alice let go of him and continued. "I know you think you are worthless most of the time because that's all you have heard from father ever since you were little but trust me on this okay Jenny loves you and she thinks you are the most clever sensitive most amazing boy in the planet and there is no way she would say no to going out with you."

"Alice stop messing with me this is not funny"

"Hemish I'm not kidding all she ever talks about in calculus is you dude and quite frankly drives most of us insane because we know how much she just wants to date you and you would make all of us in calculus a favor if you did because I bet she would shut up about you a little."

"But how could I ever ask her Alice I have never had experience with girls other than you and you don't really count because you act more of a guy than anything...I'm kidding I'm kidding calm down...What I mean is that I'm very awkward around her as it is I'm always saying dorky stupid things..."

"And she loves that mish"

"Yeah okay but yet alone I don't think I could ever have enough guts to ask her to be my girlfriend specially tomorrow where everyone is all ready doing that" he said with disgust thinking of everyone else in the school.

"You don't have to ask her personally Mish you can leave her a note or send her some flowers or something..."

"Alice stop right there. Jenny is not ordinary if I'm letting you convince me of asking the girl of my dreams out then you have to be less dull and ordinary."

"Alice rolled her eyes "Okay Mr. Holmes what do you have in mind?"

"Don't call me that" said Hemish a little hurt. "I don't know Jenny likes explosives she's much like her dad. I was thinking of baking her heart shaped bomb cake with some cheesy quote on the top…who I'm I kidding that's so stupid."

"Hemish no is actually really cute! I bet she'll love it little bro"

"You think?" asked the boy doubtful

"Yes I'm sure" replied Alice with a smile

"I'm not good at backing Alice, we don't have any pink frosting and is nearly 8:00 I don't think this will work"

"Hemish stop being so pessimistic little bro of course it will work Mrs. Hudson will help us with the baking and she has lots of pink frosting because she made a lot of delicious bake goods for the shop tomorrow"

Alice grabbed Hemish's hand and ran to the kitchen she instructed him to get all the baking materials needed a bowl, eggs, milk etc while she ran down stairs to get Mrs Hudson and whatever else was needed to make the cake that would set sail to Jenny and Hemish love ship that Alice was sure it was going to sail.

With a lot of instructing from Mrs Hudson Hemish was able to successfully made a heart shape cake once it was out of the oven Mrs Hudson, Alice and Hemish spend an hour covering the baked good inch by inch with pink frosting Hemish inserted a string inside it giving it the old cartoon bomb effect and wrote with white frosting on top of it as carefully as he could. 'Are you a ticking time bomb because I feel my brain explode every time I'm near you?'

When they finished backing the cake it was nearly 11. Alice and Hemish went to bed while Mrs Hudson. After a while of the twins heading to bed Hemish said quietly "Alice are you up?"

"Yes Mish what is it?"

"I don't think the cake thing is a good idea Alice the quote is too stupid and aren't girl scared of ganing weight and becoming fat? Do you know how many calories are in that thing we just made? Jenny is going to hate it I'm not taking it."

"Hemish stop worrying little brother Jenny will love it because you made it and she's crazy for you and I'm sure that girl can eat anything and not gain a single oz of fat she's way too slim for that. So stop that little brain of yours and sleep a while you'll see how tomorrow everything will be fine"

The next Morning Hemish walked into the big high school building he hated as much as his father and walked the long threatening hallways to his locker holding the pink cake in his hands praying some asshole wouldn't knock it out of his hands just to have a bit of a laugh in the morning.

None of his usually bullies were in sight they must be shagging their girlfriends in the parking lot or behind the school he thought. He was very nervous and embarrassed all the senior and junior girls were looking at him like a weird specimen as he made his way to the second floor.

Once at his locker Hemish felt someone behind him poke his side he assumed it was Alice who had come to check on the hideous cake and turned to yell at her for being careless enough to almost make him drop it. But to his surprise it was Jenny the one who poked him. She was standing there beautiful as ever holding a jar like thing in her hands; the jar was wrapped in a little hearts wrapping paper.

Hemish turned bright red once he realized it was Jenny and not Alice who had poked him and he was unable to say any of the million things he had planned to say to her once he saw her.

"Hello Mish!" Jenny said chairfuly to akward Hemish. "I got you something" she extended her arms to him giving him the wrapped jar. "I hope you like it" she smiled

"Uh thanks Jen…."said Hamish stuttering a bit.

"Would you like me to help you with that cake so you can open your gift?" Jenny offered seeing how awkward Hemish was being.

"Um actually Jenny the cake is for you" Said Hamish turning red again

"Really!" exclaimed Jenny excitedly. "Thank you Hemish you are the only person I know that remembered how much I liked this Holiday and actually got me something!" she hugged him awkwardly with one arm still holding the jar.

"Here. Hope the quote is not too cheesy" he smiled

Jenny put the Jar on the ground as she got the took the cake from him and read the quote. She burst out laughing and said "Mish this is adorable I love it thanks!"

Hemish turned red and smiled shyly

"Now open mine!"

Said Jenny enthusiastically narrowing her look pointing at the still unwrapped present on the floor between the two.

"All right sorry" Hemish bend down to pick it up and opened it. Just as he had suspected Jenny got him a heart in a jar. It was wonderful and beautiful just like the person who had given it to him. He smiled and looked up at his love and said "You know me so well Jen thanks"

"You have my heart Hemish Holmes Watson" Jenny said smiling as she leaned forward to kiss him without warning.


End file.
